Awards and Badges list
Awards System v2.1 Awards and Badges: Awards and Badges are badges of honor, proudly commanding respect and power, as well as showing their love for the guild. Awards: Awards are handed out weekly to members of whom have accomplished required criteria to represent their accomplishments, and are removed at the next contribution week end ceremony. Badges: Badges are similar to awards, but are permanent and show huge accomplishments, usually evidence of multiple awards won. RETURN TO MAIN ---- .Guild Love Awards. (One per member, per week) 1. 1st Place: Member has 1st highest number of weekly contributions that week. 2. 2nd Place: Member has 2nd highest number of weekly contributions that week. 3. 3rd Place: Member has 3rd highest number of weekly contributions that week. 4. Biggest Achievement: Biggest Personal achievement for guild love.. i.e. a HUGE difference from their usual contributions, or an amazing 1st appearance. 5. Honorable Mention (Guild Love): Just shy of making top 3, but has also shown guild love in other ways. 6. MEMBER ON FIRE! (Guild love): Member consistanty gives well above average guild love.. i.e. 1500 or more for 3 weeks in a row. ---- .Guild Raid Awards. (One per member, per season) 1. MVP (Guild Raid) : Member's performance was voted most valuable in guild raid. 1 MAX per season. +CAN BE EARNED WITH ANY OTHER AWARD. 2. Biggest Personal Achievement (Guild Raid) : Member accomplished much more than expected in guild raid. 2 MAX given per season. -DOES NOT ADD TO OTHER EARNED GUILD RAID AWARDS. 3. Member on Fire! (Guild Raid) : Member has performed extremely well for multiple guild raids in a row. 3 MAX per season. -DOES NOT ADD TO OTHER EARNED GUILD RAID AWARDS. 4. Honorable Mention (Guild Raid) : Member was there during every possible opportunity and scored extremely well. 3 MAX given per season -DOES NOT ADD TO OTHER EARNED GUILD RAID AWARDS. ---- . Specialty Awards. 1. RECORD BREAKER (Guild Love) : Member broke a record with guild love. +CAN BE EARNED WITH ANY OTHER AWARD. 2. RECORD BREAKER (Guild Raid) : Member broke a record with guild raid. +CAN BE EARNED WITH ANY OTHER AWARD. 3. Equivellant Exchange Award: A specialty award that can be earned in exchange for either 3 awards of any kind, or 2 of any combination of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place guild love awards. The awards exchanged for this award can NOT be applied to any other awards or badges while they are associated with this award! 4. Honorable Sensei : Member was voted the most helpful guide for Guild Raid or in general. *Can add reactions on Discord! 1 MAX per season, except when tied. +CAN BE EARNED WITH ANY OTHER AWARD. ---- .Badges. (Unlike awards, are permanently yours until upgraded!) (The same award can not be applied to multiple badges) 1. Olympian: Member has earned atleast one of each of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place guild love awards, AND either 1 guild raid award, 1 specialty award, OR has earned the recruiter badge. 2. Gold Olympian: Member has earned three 1st Place Guild Love Awards AND either 1 guild raid award, 1 specialty award, OR has earned the recruiter badge. 3. Silver Olympian: Member has earned three 2nd place Guild Love Awards AND either 1 guild raid award, 1 specialty award, OR has earned the recruiter badge. 4. Bronze Olympian: Member has earned three 3rd Place Guild Love Awards AND either 1 guild raid award, 1 specialty award, OR has earned the recruiter badge. 5. Three-Time Olympian: Member has earned three Olympian Badges. 6. Three-Time Gold Olympian: Member has earned three Gold Olympian Badges. 7. Three-Time Silver Olympian: Member has earned three Silver Olympian Badges. 8. Three-Time Bronze Olympian: Member has earned three Bronze Olympian Badges. 9. Master of Guild Love: Member has earned Olympian, Gold Olympian, silver Olympian and bronze Olympian badges, and a recruiter badge. 10. God of Guild Love: Member has earned Three-Time Olympian, Three-Time Gold Olympian, Three-Time Silver Olympian, Three-Time Bronze Olympian, and Master Recruiter Badge. 11. Consistent Love Badge: Member has won 3 or more awards AND either 1 guild raid award, 1 specialty award, OR has earned the recruiter badge. 12. Recruiter Badge: Member has brought a new participating member into the guild. Only available when there is room for a new member. 13. Master Recruiter Badge: Member has brought 3 new participating members into the guild. ---- Award/Badge Conversion As you earn Awards, depending on which Awards you've earned, you become eligible for different badges. For example, by earning a guild raid/specialty award, as well as any 3 other awards, you become eligible for the Consistant Love Badge. *4 Awards Won = 1st, 1st, 3rd, and Any Guild Raid/Specialty Award... *Badge Awarded = Consistant Love WHY?: Any 3 Awards, plus a Guild Raid Award or Specialty Award, are equal to a Consistant Love Badge! Since each Award can only count towards a single badge, you will eventually have the Awards required to qualify for one of two different badges, but not yet have the awards required to be awarded both. In that situation, whichever award rates as harder to obtain, is the award that will be applied (unless requested otherwise). For example: *5 Awards Won = 1st, 1st, 3rd, 2nd, and Any Guild Raid/Specialty Award... *Badges Eligible = Consistant Love, and Olympian Badge... *Badge Awarded = Olympian Badge WHY?: The 1st,2nd,3rd,GR = Olympian Badge, which trumps the consistant love badge, and therefor, since the awards now apply to the Olympian Badge, only leaving a 1st place award leftover, there are no longer enough awards to qualify for the consistant love badge. Each time another Award is earned, all Awards that you've ever won are then recalculated in order to present you with the highest ranking badges that your collection of Awards can combine to make. A final example: *6 Awards Won = 1st, 1st, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, and Any Guild Raid/Specialty Award... *Badges Eligible = Consistant Love, Olympian, and Gold Olympian... *Badge Awarded = Gold Olympian WHY?: The 1st,1st,1st,GR = Gold Olympian is highest ranking award of the three, and leaves a 2nd and 3rd place award remaining to put towards the next badge. Scroll up to Badges Section to see what awards are needed for each badge! ---- Badge Emoji Key Each badge earned is represented by an emoji inserted next to their name, proudly visible to other members each time that member sends a message in discord. The emojis used as badges are as follows: 1. Olympian: �� 2. Gold Olympian: �� 3. Silver Olympian: �� 4. Bronze Olympian:�� 5. Three-Time Olympian:������ 6. Three-Time Gold Olympian: ������ 7. Three-Time Silver Olympian: ������ 8. Three-Time Bronze Olympian: ������ 9. Master of Guild Love: �� 10. God of Guild Love: �� 11. Consistent Love Badge: �� 12. Endless Love Badge: ���� 13. Recruiter Badge: �� 14. Master Recruiter Badge: ������ ---- Version Updates 2.1 Specialty Exchange added. 11/11/17 2.0 Badges added! 1.4 Guild Raid Awards modified. 1.3 Guild Love Awards modified. 1.2 Specialty Awards added. 10/5/17 1.1 Guild Raid Awards added. 10/5/17 1.0 Guild Love Awards! 9/9/17 ---- RETURN TO MAIN